Moving On, Growing Up, & Living
by Cassiopeia-AnnaSophia-Pratt
Summary: During the war a lot happened, friends were lost, people were saved, and new friendships were formed. What happens when Hermione finds herself attracted to Draco Malfoy? Follow along as lives are changed forever. (Horrible at summaries! Sorry! Good story though!) [Rating will change.] Enjoy! Review!


As I walked out of the castle I saw him. He was on his knees with his wand in his right hand and the Elder wand in his left. He looked tired, but happy all at the same time. I slowly made my way to him, he looked like he was deep in thought. I was about three feet from him when I finally spoke.

"Harry?" He sighed, then slowly stood.

"It's over. He's gone." He said as he turned to face me. We sat there a moment, just looking at each other.

"Finally." I breathed. I ran to him and embraced him. We walked into the castle after we sat on the front stairs in silence for what seemed to be hours. In reality it was only about thirty minutes. Filch was already sweeping and people were sitting and talking or being healed by Madam Pomphrey and the Professors. I looked around and saw all of the Weasley's sitting together. They all looked pretty beat, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were leaning against each other. They looked like they wanted to sleep, as did almost everyone. I made my way over to a cot that Lavender Brown was on. She had barely made it, I wanted to see how she was doing. I sat down on the stool that was to the right of her bed.

"Lavender?" I asked in a smooth voice.

"Mmmm," She said in reply as she slowly opened her eyes. She was very pale, the Death Eater I'm sure was a vampire. I didn't really look at him when I hexed him. I saw that he was hurting Lavender so I hexed him. I reached out and touched her hand.

"Lavender?" This time she opened her eyes and smiled a small smile.

"Hermione. It's good to see you. Is it over?" She croaked out, her voice was hoarse from the amount of time she had been out. It had been a good eight or nine hours since I saved her.

"Yes, Harry did it. Voldemort's dead. It's good to see your awake." I used a soft, calming, smooth voice. She smiled a bit bigger now and sighed with relief. I noticed a tear that slipped down her cheek and used my thumb to wipe it away.

"Thanks, I still feel weak." She went to sit up a bit, but I stopped her.

"Don't, just rest. I'll get Madam Pomphrey to give you some more blood replenishing potion. You lost a lot of blood, you will need some time before you have your strength back. Rest, please." I helped her lay back down and brought the blankets a little higher. I moved some of her hair that had fallen in her face and tucked it behind her ear. I turned to walk away and she grabbed my hand. I turned to face her, she had tears in her eyes again.

"Thank you, Hermione. You saved my life, I feel horrible for the way I treated you when Ron and I dated." Two tears slipped from her eyes and she sniffled.

"I am so sorry for how I acted, please forgive me. I owe you my life, please forgive me. Thank you for saving me, thank you so much." I walked back to her and wiped the tears away and gave her a tissue. I rubbed my thumb over the top of her hand that I was holding as I soothingly stroked her long curly hair.

"It's okay, Lavender. I forgive you. You don't owe me anything, I would gladly do it again. Your'e welcome. Now, rest and relax. I'll go get Madam Pomphrey." I gave her hand a little squeeze and went to Madam Pomphrey, she was tending to a student I didn't know.

"Madam Pomphrey?" I asked from the end of the cot.

"Yes, dear?" She asked as she tended to the boys cuts and bruises. I asked her if she could give the potion to Lavender but she said that she was very busy.

"You can do it yourself Ms. Granger, if you would like. I know I can trust you with it." She said with a smile and handed me the potion. I nodded and walked back over to Lavenders cot.

"Madam Pomphrey said that she was busy so, if it's okay with you, she said that I could give it to you?" Lavender nodded and she drank all of the potion in the vile. After that, I stayed with her till she fell asleep. I sighed and stood up, I looked around the room and saw two heads of blonde hair. 'What are they doing here?' I thought. I walked over to Mr. Weasley and voiced what I was thinking. He said that they had started fighting for the Order after Harry had 'come back to life'. Apparently, Draco started to pull away from Voldemort's side in sixth year. He had tried to talk his mother into switching sides but Voldemort would not let them leave. He'd threatened their lives if they switched. I walked over to them and Lucius Malfoy spoke first.

"Well, well. If it isn't Mud..Ms. Granger." I noticed that Malfoy winced when his father started to say 'Mudblood'. I noticed that Mrs. Malfoy was being attended to by an elf. I nodded in response to Lucius then turned my attention to Narcissa Malfoy.

"Lady Malfoy," I started and she responded with a small smile and "Ms. Granger." I gave a small smile back and noticed that Malfoy looked less tense now.

"Are you alright? And thank you for what you did in the forest." I said with a knowing look and a smile. She smiled and nodded,

"You are most welcome. I am fine, thank you for asking." I smiled and she and I started talking about the rebuild of Hogwarts and the surrounding places that were destroyed. She is a very intelligent woman, very kind and nice. I really like her, I could see us being friends.

(ONE YEAR LATER)

Narcissa and I were walking through the gardens at the new and improved Malfoy Manor. We have been talking about remodeling the last wing in the Manor. We normally talked through Owls, but I finally got a chance to come to the Manor. A month after the war ended Lucius stepped down from his position at Malfoy Inc. Draco took over and has since cleaned up the company and has it running smoothly. I haven't seen Draco since the end of the war. He is always busy and I am too. I work at St. Mungos, I am a Healer. As Narcissa and I head back inside the Manor she says "Hey, we should go see Draco during his lunch hour!" I laughed and said that we could just meet him for lunch at a cafe if he was free. She smiled even bigger, her smile reached her eyes.

"That sounds wonderful! Naree!" She called the little elf and told him to go to Draco and tell him that his mother and Ms. Granger wanted to meet him for lunch at the Cafe Dolce in Diagon Ally. The little elf was off and back with a reply in no time. I was a bit nervous to see him. I mean he and I used to be enemies. We hated each other. Now I am best friends with his mother and I haven't seen him for a year or so. Okay, I am really nervous. What if he thinks that I am ugly? Wait, why do I care what he thinks? Ugh!

Narcissa and I talked and had tea and before you knew it, it was time to go to lunch. Narcissa and I apparated to Diagon Ally and got a table out front of the cafe.

"Stop fussing, dear. You look beautiful." Narcissa sad sweetly."Oh! There he is." She stood to greet her only son. I slowly looked up as I stood and could not believe what I saw. There he was, all 6'3" 199lbs, of Draco Malfoy. He was wearing black dress pants with black shiny dress shoes, a white dress shirt and a suit jacket. His hair was styled in that just-got-out-of-bed look and he was carrying a briefcase, he looked very professional. I realized that I must have been starring and quickly apologized. He smiled, such a beautiful smile. Wait, what? No.

"It's nice to see you again, Granger. You look amazing." To say that I was taken aback would be an understatement. I was flabbergasted.

"It's nice to see you too, Malfoy. Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I replied with a small smile. He held out his hand for me to shake and I took it. He kissed the top of my hand and smiled. He then pulled out my chair for me to sit and did the same for his mother. We started talking about what was going on with the company. Draco had been working around the clock to close a deal and they had just closed it. Narcissa was so happy for her son. We chatted a bit more and then realized the time. Draco had to go back to the office, he had paperwork he had to finish for the deal that just went through. I was sad that it was time to leave, I rather enjoy being in Draco's company. He is funny and witty, he's easy to talk to and very intelligent. I'm comfortable around him. We said our goodbyes and then something happened that I did not expect.

"Hey, Granger, have dinner with me this friday? Say 6 'o clock, I'll pick you up?" Wait, what? Hold on, did I just hear him correctly? Draco Malfoy wanted to have dinner with me?

"What like a date, Malfoy?" He chuckled and smirked.

"Yeah, it's a date. Unless you don't want to go on a date with me Granger, just say so."

"No, no no, I'd love to go on a date with you. This Friday? 6? Sounds good." He smiled, took my hand and kissed the top of it.

"Until then, good day ladies." He started to walk away and Narcissa gave me a wink.

"I knew that was going to happen. Oh, you two are just perfect for each other!" I let out a nervous laugh and took her arm. We shopped in Diagon Alley for a while and went back to the Manor in time for dinner. After the wonderful dinner we said our goodbyes and I floo'ed home. As I got ready for bed, I realized something. It was Thursday, tomorrow was Friday. That meant that the date was tomorrow night. My last thought before I fell asleep was, 'Bring it on'.

Ugh. Once again it's Friday morning and I am out of coffee. Looks like I am going to have to stop by the cafe on my way to St. Mungos. Once I arrive at work I am greeted by my assistant, Marie.

"Good morning, Healer Granger. Have a good day off yesterday?" I love Marie, she is hard working and very reliable.

"Good morning, Marie. Yes it was lovely. What do I have on my schedule today?" Of course, Marie already has all the files and charts that I will need on my desk, not to mention they are all in order.

"Well you mostly will be supervising today. You do have one patient that requested you. He is the first on your list for the day.I took the liberty of getting your lunch sent to your office, I know you will be to caught up in work to remember."

"Thank you, you know me to well. Remind me to give you extra vacation days." At that she laughed and patted me on the shoulder.

"Oh nonsense. You don't need to do that. Well I'll leave you to prepare for your day." She left with a smile and nod. I slip on my Healer robes, sip my coffee and begin to look over my files. First patient of the day is: Draco Malfoy. What? Why do I have him? Marie said that my first patient had requested me. His file says that this is just his monthly check up. It doesn't say for what so my eyes scan down the page: 'Check scar on Back/LftShoulder/LftPectoral every month for signs of dark magic and unwanted bumps.' I look at the clock and realize that he should be here any second. I take a deep breath, grab his chart from my desk and go to the waiting room to call him.

"Draco Malfoy" I say in my professional tone. He stands up and walks up to me with a smile. He was wearing dark denim jeans that were faded, a baby blue v-neck tee and Nike sneakers. His hair was done in the just-got-out-of-bed look again and he looked great. It wasn't until we had entered the room that I smelled him as he walked by. Mmmm, he smelled so good.

"You're probably wondering why I requested you." Well yeah, that and what cologne you used.

"Yeah, I am. Your file says that you have a scar that needs looked at? How did you get it? If you don't mind my asking. May I take a look?" He took off his shirt and I had to stifle a moan. What is wrong with me? Why am I acting this way? His chest was rock solid, along with the perfectly chiseled abs and the amazing arms. He looked as if he was a Greek god. I quickly regained myself and took a look at his scar. It was massive, I had no idea that he had it.

"How did you get this?" I gasped out. It stuck out like a sore thumb against his perfect skin.

"I got it during the war. I was protecting...someone. Greybeck fired the spell at them and I jumped in between them." Who knew, Draco Malfoy risking his life to save someone. As I checked the scar over, I noticed that wherever our skin touched, it felt red hot. I had no idea what was going on. Draco didn't seem to notice, or if he did he didn't say anything. Once I had checked every inch of the scar I gave him the all clear. He smiled and thanked me.

"I'll see you at 6?"

"Yeah, you will." I smile and I'm pretty sure I am blushing. He takes my right hand and brings it to his lips.

"See you later, gorgeous." With a wink to me and a nod to my assistant he left. The rest of my day consisted of walking around helping where I was needed and making sure that the students in training didn't kill anyone. By four thirty I was home and by five fifty-five I was ready. Draco was there at six 'o clock exact and we went to Le Meurice in Paris, France. Going to dinner on Fridays, lunch on Wednesdays and breakfast on Mondays became a regular thing for us. We weren't actually dating but we were close friends. Maybe we could be more than friends. We will have to wait and see what happens.


End file.
